Un nuevo sentimiento
by LovelyKirbyGirly
Summary: Lucas tiene cierta preocupación... hay un nuevo sentimiento surgiendo dentro de él...  Pésimo título y summary- Yaoi muy bajo


Hola chicos! :D  
>Aquí les traigo mi primer fanfic... bueno si es que se le puede llamar así verdad por que esta demasiado corto xDU<br>Es una muy pequeña historia NessxLucas, me llegó la inspiración mientras jugaba mi SSBB xD, digamos que es algo así como una práctica en lo que a mi mente se le ocurre algo mas extenso... BUH! T-T

ADVERTENCIA!  
>Contiene yaoi… osea boyxboy, así que si no te gusta… salva tu alma de arder en el infierno haciendo click en el botón ''atrás''<br>DISCLAIMER!  
>Todos los personajes aquí mecionados son propiedad de Nin10doh!<p>

* * *

><p>Lucas caminaba por los pasillos de la Smash Mansion, pensativo, estaba realmente confundido, desde que llego a aquel lugar, Ness había sido su mejor amigo, hasta hace pocas semanas, donde todo cambio para él.<p>

-P-pero que esta pasándome?- dijo de repente, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, ojos bruscamente cerrados.

Empezó a correr, ni el mismo sabia porque, tal vez para huir de ese sentimiento extraño que lo tenía acorralado, pero también sabía que no podía escapar. Tenía que saber que era esa sensación, de lo contrario, no viviría en paz.

Corriendo desesperadamente, chocó contra una fina figura, que enseguida reconoció.

-P-PEACH! L-lo siento mucho!- dijo, algo nervioso- n-no me fijaba por donde iba...d-de verdad l-lo siento...

-Hey Lucas, tranquilo! No te preocupes, estoy bien... pero la pregunta es: tú lo estás?

-Q-que? N-no...e-estoy bien...- mintió

-Humm...en ese caso, -dijo la rubia, sintiendo el engaño- me voy, nos vemos mañana...buenas noches...

Iba alejándose.

Lucas en ese momento pensó: ''Es la única que puede ayudarme en esto...debo preguntarle...''

-Peach! -la llamo

Peach sonrió y se volteó:

-Si?

-P-puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, -dijo mientras se acercaba a el- que ocurre?

-M-me he sentido extraño últimamente... no sé qué me pasa, Peach, no te ha pasado que estas con alguien y te pones nerviosa? Te sudan las manos de tan solo estar a su lado? Sientes como mariposas revoloteando en tu estómago y no quieres separarte de aquella persona, y que el momento juntos nunca acabe...?

Poniendo una mano en el hombro de Lucas, Peach sonrió y le dijo:

-Claro que sí, muchas veces...-suponiendo de que se trataba.

-N-no logro entender esa sensación...- dijo esto bajando un poco su mirada.

-Eso se llama amor, Lucas... -sonriéndole más aun

-Q-QUE? -alzando su cabeza y claramente sonrojado- AM...amor...?

No podía creerlo, el, enamorado de su_ mejor amigo_?

Su confusión no disminuyo, de hecho aumento.

-O-osea q-que q-quiere decir q-que estoy... -le costó trabajo decirlo- e-enamorado...?

-Oh, Lucas...- dijo la princesa mientras lo abrazaba- que feliz estoy por ti! Espero que tu amor triunfe, y estoy segura de que así será... que emoción! -realmente estaba entusiasmada.

En cambio Lucas, no se podía decir lo mismo de él, estaba a punto de romper en lágrimas, su mente se llenaba de preguntas...y de miedos.

No quería perder a su amigo, no quería enamorarse, aun no, que iba a pensar de él si se lo decía? Seguro se enojaría y jamás le volvería a hablar, lo evitaría y lo perdería para siempre...no quería que eso pasara, no quería alejarse de Ness, no de esa forma.

-G-gracias Peach -dijo, separándose de ella- gracias por tu ayuda, a-ahora debo volver...-

-Oh, no fue nada Lucas-

-T-te veré m-mañana...- caminaba hacia la dirección que lo llevaría a su habitación.

-Hasta entonces, y suerte con tu gran amor! -lo último lo dijo casi gritando, pues el pre-adolecente se alejaba ya.

Lucas iba horriblemente desesperado, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacerlo, ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de su cuarto, girando la perilla, lo menos que quería en ese momento era encontrarse con...

-Hey, Lucas!-

Si, con Ness.

-Oh...ehm...hola Ness...-

-Que tienes? Traes una cara... Acaso viste un fantasma? O peor...a Crazy Hand?-

-N-no! Y-yo solo...estoy algo cansado...-dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Oh ya veo...dura pelea hoy, eh?

-Uh, a-algo por e-el estilo...-mintió.

En ese preciso instante, al ver el rostro alegre de aquel niño, que había sido su mejor amigo, hasta llegar a ocupar un espacio en su corazón, sintió mucho miedo, miedo de realmente perderlo para siempre. Empezó a llorar, soltando las lágrimas que minutos antes había contenido con tanto esfuerzo.

-LUCAS! -dijo un preocupado Ness, corriendo al lado de su amigo- Que tienes? Por qué lloras?-

-N-no es nada realmente...-dijo entre sollozos.

-Siento tu mentira, sabes?

-Ness...y-yo...

-Aaah...está bien, no te obligare a contármelo, pero recuerda que cualquier cosa que te haga sentir mal, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte, ok?-

-Muchas g-gracias, eres un gran amig...-

No pudo terminar lo que quería decirle, pues Ness le había dado un abrazo, cálido, tierno, que al sentirlo, Lucas se sonrojo, le gustaba estar cerca de aquella persona, se sentía...seguro. No quería que ese momento terminara, mas sin embargo, le dijo:

-Ness...te enojarías alguna vez conmigo...?-

-Que pregunta, por supuesto que no...-

-S-seguro?-

-Seguro-

-N-nunca?-

-Nunca-

Lucas lo abrazo con más fuerza, intentando creer esas palabras, pero por alguna razón, no podía… 

* * *

><p>Pfffffft, que demonios fue eso?<br>Bueno, se aceptan opiniones, comentarios y críticas... contructivas plz xD  
>Y gracias por leer! :3<br>~LGK


End file.
